Thunderstorm
by chaoticOrganizer
Summary: Gamzee is very eager to come over to Tavros place during a stormy afternoon. Tavros discovers a new side of Gamzee and the evening takes a different turn than planned. - AU humanstuck. This is my first fanfic ever o3o Please leave a comment or a review


Tavros stared blankly out of his bedroom window from his weelchair, watching raindrops race on the glass. It had been raining all day, forcing him to stay indoors. He usually had no problem with that, he actually preferred staying indoors roleplaying and chatting with friends, but he was restless today.

Tavros´ room was quite big, allowing him to move around freely with his wheelchair. The light green walls were clustered with various pictures and posters – many were of his childhood hero Peter Pan and other adventurers. There was a wide bed with a big, white bull plushie with fairy wings called Tinkerbull laying on it next to a big pile of pillows and blankets thrown there carelessly. There was a flatscreen TV hung on the wall on the opposite side of the bed. The other walls were covered by big bookshelves filled with various books and figures, a window facing a small street and last but not least his desk with his laptop on. He had lost track of time when a pling from the said device forced him back to reality.

He rolled over to his desk with a sigh. It had been more than one pling, but he must have been really spaced out. A little smile grew on his face when he saw who had pestered him.

terminallyCapricious began pestering adiosToreador

TC: sUp BrOtHeR? :o)

TC: aRe YoU tHeRe?

TC: oKaY, i`lL jUsT wAiT fOr YoU hErE

AT: ,,hEY

AT: ,,,sORRY I DIDN´T RESPOND

AT: ,i KINDA SPACED OUT

TC: iT´s AlL cOoL mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

AT: ,uM, sO, nOT MUCH I GUESS

AT: ,i`M KINDA BORED ACTUALLY

TC: mE tOo

TC: wAnNa HaNg OuT aNd SlAm SoMe SiCk BeAtS? :o)

TC: i`lL bE tHeRe iN fIvE mInUtEs

terminallyCapricious ceased pestering adiosToreador

AT: ,, uMM, tHAT´S OKAY,, I GUESS

Tavros rolled away from his computer, wondering why Gamzee seemed so eager to come over. He practically invited himself over, but he didn´t mind. Gamzee lived nearby and came over from time to time.

He decided to clean up his room a bit before his guest arrived. There were cards and dices for roleplaying scattered all around the floor together with clothes that had been discarded at random places in the room.

He had just pressed down his garments in the already overfilled laundry-basket when he heard some quick knocks and the opening of his front door.

Gamzee was already in the hall when Tavros rolled in. Big drops of water from his soaked hair were dripping down, creating a puddle at his feet.

"Hello brother!" He said with a wide grin. His white makeup had become a bit smeared in the pouring rain outdoors.

"Uh, hello Gamzee!" Tavros greeted back, looking at the growing puddle at the taller boy´s feet. "I´ll go get you a towel, you´re all soaked!"

"Oh, sorry ´bout that. Forgot to get a motherfucking umbrella."

Tavros took a look at his reflection in the big bathroom mirror while getting a towel. Big, brown eyes were staring right back at him. There were still some summer freckles left spread across his nose and round cheeks. He sighed as he ruffled his auburn mohawk. Many would class him as good looking, maybe even handsome but he never understood what people saw in him. Personally, he disliked his somewhat childish-looking face.

Gamzee was standing at the same spot, staring at his feet when Tavros came back with a fresh towel.

"Thanks, you sure are a motherfucking great brother!" he said, taking the towel while still glancing at his feet. He sure seemed off today..

Gamzee ruffled the towel in his thick, raven hair, making it even more tangled than before - if it was possible. Tavros looked at him as he run the towel through his hair. He was tall, about 5'9 with a slim body. His shirt slid up a bit as he lifted his arms, revealing the hem of a pair of purple boxers and a pale stomach. Tavros quickly looked away as Gamzee took off the towel from his head, hoping he didn´t notice him staring.

"So, uh, wanna slam some sick beats?" Tavros asked smiling shyly as he retrieved the now damp towel.

"Umm, well.." he glance out the window "We could just hang out, like watch a motherfucking movie and have some Faygo. If that´d be motherfucking cool with you.". He held up a bag with four or five bottles of the colorful beverage.

"Yeah, sure. As long we can hang out together!" Tavros mentally slapped himself for the last sentence, but Gamzee didn´t seem to mind.

* * *

They had crept up in Tavros´ bed and were covered in blankets. It had become a bit chilly and Tavros held Tinkerbull in his lap. The rain kept falling and the clouds had turned almost black. They couldn´t agree on a movie so they ended up watching MTV. Tavros had lost interest quite quickly and was half asleep when he was woken by a thunder and … a shriek?

Gamzee had tensed up next to him, hugging a pillow tightly.

"Are you okay Gamzee?!"

"I-" another shriek, but this time muffled by the pillow. Gamzee pressed his face at the pillow, squeezing it hard.

"Mphf hmf mhhmf mmhhf!"

"I can´t hear you if you cover your mouth Gamzee!"

"I motherfucking HATE thunder! Motherfucking scares the shit out of me!" Gamzee said frustrated. He placed his face on the pillow again and Tavros could see the tip of his ears turn red.

Tavros couldn´t help himself- he started giggling while looking at the ball Gamzee had turned himself into "I never thought YOU would be so jumpy!" he said, giggles growing into laughter.

There was another flash outside and an even louder thunder followed. Gamzee quickly shoved away the pillow and hugged Tavros´ torso instead.

"Uuuh, uuh" was all he could get out of his mouth. Gamzee hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Tinkerbull was pushed aside and Tavros nervously put his hand on the other boy´s head, stroking his messy hair. He could feel Gamzee getting less and less tense as he continued petting his head and back. Gamzee began shifting in his lap after a little while, pulling in his long legs so that he could support his head on Tavros´ shoulder instead.

Having Gamzee so close made Tavros feel dizzy. He could feel his heartbeat go up for every second that passed.

"Am I making you making you nervous, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked alluring, his voice vibrating at Tavros´chest.

"Uuuh, I..umm, it´s just - " he started, failing miserably at trying not to sound nervous. He glanced down at Gamzee who was now looking straight at him. Without a word he came closer, took Tavros´ chin in his hand and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Tavros felt his face getting hotter and a small whimper escaped his throat.

Gamzee hesitated and pulled away from the kiss

"Sorry brother, didn´t mean to make you feel motherfucking uncomfortable…" he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"N-n-o, I-I liked it, you just surprised me, heh" he said, now stuttering even more and smiling nervously.

Gamzee´s eyes lit up.

"Well then, no need to motherfucking stop?" he smirked as he lent in to kiss the blushing boy again, this time letting his hand slip in behind his neck, pulling his head closer. On an impulse, Tavros let his hands slid up Gamzee´s back and buried his fingers in his thick hair. Gamzee let out a hum and let his tongue slip over Tavros´ lips who responded with slightly parting his lips. Gamzee let out a warm, shaky breath before he parted them even more and slid his tongue into his mouth. Tavros didn´t really what to do, his eyes fluttered as he let out another whimper when Gamzee ran his tongue over his own. Gamzee slowly slid his other hand under Tavros´ shirt, making him shudder at the sudden touch and letting out another of those _motherfucking adorable_ whimpers. They broke the kiss for a second to greedily suck in air before their lips crushed together clumsily again. Gamzee moved over so that he could straddle him and started trailing down Tavros´ neck, planting wet kisses all the way down to his collarbone. Tavros let out more whimpers that turned into soft moans as Gamzee sucked and bit at his neck, leaving small red marks all over his soft skin.

"You don´t know-" he said between the kisses "how motherfucking long-" another kiss "I´ve waited for this". His tongue brushed along Tavros´ neck, eliciting shivers from him.

"Why did you wait?" his voice was trembling.

"Didn´t wanna motherfucking lose you". Tavros felt a smile in the crook of his neck. He took Gamzee´s face in his slightly shaking hands and brought it up to his. Gamzee´s face was flushed and he was panting softly.

"I´m glad you came over" Tavros said, pulling Gamzee´s face in to another kiss.

"Mmmh" He could feel Gamzee smile during the kiss.

"Really motherfucking glad you let me" he smiled, knocking their foreheads together.

It stared rumbling outside again and Gamzee gave the window a concerned look.

"Mind if I sleep with you?"

Tavros smiled. A warm, fuzzy feeling grew in his stomach.

"Yeah, sure."

Gamzee shifted again so that they could lie down comfortably in the wide bed. He curled up next to Tavros, placing his head on the middle of his chest and dragging a blanket over both of them. Tavros nuzzled his face in Gamzee´s tangled hair and wrapped his arms around him. Soon both of them slept tight in eachothers arms as the sky kept rumbling outdoors.

* * *

The sun was shining bright outside when Tavros woke up. He stretched out his stiff muscles and let out a long yawn. When he finally opened his eyes they met another pair of violet ones.

"G´mornin´" said a wide smile

"You look so motherfucking adorable when you sleep."

It took Tavros a couple of seconds to remember how he had ended up like this and smirked as the pleasant memory came to his mind.

"Uuh" he said with a raspy voice, without taking his eyes off Gamzee´s. It took him another couple of seconds before he could form a proper sentence.

"D-did you sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby through the whole night, all thanks to you. You´re a motherfucking miracle, Tavbro." His smile grew even wider and he lent in to give Tavros a big kiss.

"I´m gonna go make some motherfucking breakfast, I´m starving!" He gave Tavros´ head a gentle stroke before he got out of the bed and left the room.

Tavros rolled over to the middle of the bed and chuckled. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you coming? Breakfast doesn´t motherfucking wait for sleepy heads!"

He smiled as he rolled out of his bed. This would be an awesome day.


End file.
